Presently, computer systems are used throughout daily life for both work and entertainment. Computer systems are available in many different forms, ranging from the stationary desktop computer to mobile devices such as laptop computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs). These mobile devices come in all shapes and sizes, and are generally powered by batteries. Moreover, advances in battery technology have permitted battery powered mobile devices to be used for significant periods of time before recharging becomes necessary.
However, there exist many limitations to the current state of technology with respect to battery run mobile devices. For example, as mobile devices shrink in form factor but increase in functionality, more of a strain is being placed on the mobile device's batteries. Even a fully charged battery has a finite life, and there exist limited choices when it comes to conserving a mobile device's battery run-time capacity. Primarily, a mobile device must be shut down when not in use in order to preserve the battery's remaining life, and then powered up again when needed.
While turning the mobile device off and on again conserves the battery's life, this conservation method is prone to user error. For example, a businessman traveling across town for an important business meeting, either turns his mobile device on too soon before the meeting or forgets to turn his laptop computer off before leaving the office. This user error creates battery life waste.